Time And Relative Dimensions In Stop-motion
by Artdirector123
Summary: The Doctor and Clara try going on a trip to see the Alignment of Exedor, but due to a mishap they end up somewhere very different with a very interesting version of the Doctor. slightly crackish Oneshot. Doctor Puppet.


**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. If you didn't know, this story revolves around a web series on youtube called Doctor Puppet. it's an amazing series and if you haven't seen it go check it out! I do not own Doctor Puppet nor Doctor Who itself.**

"Clara? You awake?" the Doctor said, popping his head into his companion's room. He got no response from the Darkened room so he flipped the light switch by the door, illuminating the lavender and blue colored room from the futuristic, galaxy-like chandelier hanging from the ceiling. No sooner had he done so, a tired groan came from the lump of entangled sheets on the queen-sized bed on the opposite end of the room from him. "Come on Clara, wake up! I've got something amazing and you have to see it!" he said rushing over to the lump and shaking her awake like an excited child.

"Go away Doctor! I need some sleep," she said, annoyed with the Time Lord, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. You may be able to run on two hours of sleep every few days, but I can't. I'm completely worn out from being chased by that group of thieves from yesterday!"

"Sorry," he said giving a sheepish grin," but you really have to see this and I promise it won't take long. It's absolutely amazing and a completely unique experience!"

Clara peered up at him from under the sheets. "No being chased?" she asked.

"Cross my hearts, you won't even have to leave the TARDIS," he said motioning his promise.

"Fine, fine, just give me a few minutes," Clara said shifting under the sheets. With that the Doctor raced out of the room and headed down to the control room.

-Time skip-

"So what's this big thing you were so excited about?" Clara asked through a yawn as she descended down the stairs.

The Doctor was practically dancing around the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons. He finally stopped and looked up at her with a big grin. "The Alignment of Exedor!" he said.

"The what now?" Clara asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Alignment of Exedor," he repeated, "Seventeen galaxies aligned in perfect unison! An absolutely magnificent sight, or so I've been told. We can't miss it, literally. It's locked in a time stasis field."

"I thought this was supposed to be a completely unique experience!" she said getting a bit annoyed, "If we can just go and watch it any old time, why couldn't you have just let me sleep?"

"Because we can't," he said like it was obvious, but still in a cheerful manner, "You can't get in though a time stasis field normally without getting stuck forever, UNLESS there is a crack in it present." "I found one a while back, but missed my chance because I was helping a friend," he continued, "Didn't think I'd get another chance, that is, until now! There's a crack that's going to last for about thirty minutes. We can get in and get out while still having time to enjoy it."

"Oh," Clara said in understanding, "Sorry for snapping then. So...we ready to go?"

"Just about," the Doctor said as he continued to mess with the controls seemingly at random. "Just one last lever," he said before carrying out the action, "and off we go." The TARDIS made it's grinding noise as it shook slightly. Being as tired as she was, Clara wasn't prepared for the sudden movement and stumbled with a yelp. She looked up to see the Doctor chuckling slightly and she rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly, sparks flew from the console and the TARDIS shook violently, enough to make the Doctor stumble too. "That's not supposed to happen…" he said from his place on the floor. The TARDIS's groaning became loud and high-pitched. "Nor was that!" he said. He tried to pull himself up to the console, but more sparks flew out of it, causing him to lose his grip and fall. "Clara," he said trying to sound calm," Don't be alarmed...but I think I lost control of the TARDIS."

"That's a perfectly good reason to be alarmed!" she yelled at him. As if on cue, the Cloister Bell started sounding. "See?" She said, getting angrier, "Even the TARDIS thinks we need to be alarmed!"

"OK! OK!" he said, "Bad choice of words, I know." "But you know what they say?" he said, "When in doubt, go with the flow. GERONIMO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Meanwhile….)

The Puppet Doctor sat on a park bench in New York, looking at the key he got from the bakery. He had to figure this out soon. It felt like he was running out of time. That strange light kept stealing his past regenerations whenever they touched him. Even the slightest nudge and they get beamed away Star Trek style to who knows where. He was running out regeneration for them to steal away, there were only four left...Well, technically five but he didn't count on running into one of them anytime soon. The worst part was, he had no idea what would happen if whoever was behind this managed to steal away the rest of them.

The situation would seem hopeless to anyone else, but now the Puppet Doctor had a little bit of hope. He had a clue in this mystery: this strange key he found in a cake. It could mean anything or nothing at all, but the Puppet Doctor would not give up in the face of uncertainty.

"As the Puppet Doctor continued to contemplate, stranger things were afoot," a voice narrated.

Suddenly, the TARDIS's signature groaning noise broke the Puppet Doctor's train of thought. He looked up, worried that his time machine might be flying off without him, but to his relief and confusion, it was still there next to the fountain where he had left it. Where was that noise coming from then?

He looked around until he saw a familiar blue box fading in a few yards away. Worried that it was another regeneration of his, he ducked behind the bushes behind him. When it finished landing, he noticed how strange it looked. It looked extremely detailed, yet almost too much so. Like if someone had drawn a sketch and added every possible crack and crevice they could. While he was surprised by the odd blue box, what came out of it surprised him even more.

When Clara and the Doctor climbed out of the TARDIS (more like wobbled out seeing how they still hadn't gotten their balances back yet), they were instantly struck by the colorful new world they were in. Both were wide eyed (Clara more so) as they took in their surroundings.

Everything seemed so brightly colored, like they had gotten stuck inside a children's TV show. The sky, the trees, the grass, even the sidewalk seemed brighter. Very different than what they were used to. Also, everything seemed shiny and a little too smooth. Clara reached down to look at a flower. Plucking it from the ground and feeling its petals, Clara gasped in surprise.

"Doctor!" she said turning towards him. He was kneeling on the ground and feeling a sidewalk. He looked up at her, breaking away from whatever he was focusing on. "The plants," she said, "They aren't real plants! They're made of fabric and wire, look!"

She handed him the flower and he began examining it. He sniffed it, before pulling out his screwdriver and scanning it. "Hmmm…" he said. He stared at it a few moments before...licking it. He immediately grimaced and stuck out his tongue at the taste.

"Ew!" Clara said taking a step back, "Did you really just do that?"

"Regrettably, yes," he said.

"Why did you even think to do that?" she asked him.

"You get more information out of things the more senses you use to examine it," he responded, "and I think I got a decent amount of information out of that." Clara raised an eyebrow at that statement. "This whole world it seems is completely made out of household items and different craft materials, all being held together with glue."

"Like one of those model cities and stuff that people make?" Clara asked, "What, are we stuck on the project in some giant's hobby room? That's insane. Got to give 'em credit though, they certainly went all out."

"Well if you'd like to think of it that way, then yes," the Doctor said, "But not really...On second thought...maybe but probably not." "I took a scan of that flower and its structure is not like anything in our universe," he said.

"So we're not in our universe?" Clara said.

"Bingo, but seeing as the TARDIS still has power we're probably just in a bubble universe," he explained.

"As Clara and The Doctor learned more about this new world," a voice spoke, "They began to have a sinking suspicion that something was watching them."

The two nearly jumped when they heard that deep voice come out of nowhere. "Who said that?" the Doctor asked.

"You heard it too?" Clara asked him.

"Yes, but I think that's the least of our worries," he said looking over to a patch of bushes behind a bench. Clara swore she saw them move slightly. The Doctor started walking over to them and not wanting to be left behind, Clara followed.

The Puppet Doctor was panicking as this strange, smooshy looking version of himself and his apparent companion began approaching. He was trapped. In front of him was a high wall and on either side of him were more rows of bushes. He had no choice but to face his odd looking counterpart. When he heard the footsteps stop, he got up and turned around to look at copy.

Needless to say the Doctor and Clara were shocked. Standing in front of them was a life-sized doll of the Doctor! It was smooth, simplistic, and kind of adorable...once you got past the fact it was a living, breathing doll that strikingly resembled you or you best friend, that is.

Nobody moved for a few seconds, but when the Doctor forward a bit, the Puppet Doctor moved back and put up his arms in a sign of peace. "Oh no need to be afraid!" the Doctor said with a smile, "I don't want to hurt you, or anyone for that matter. I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. We're sort of from a different universe."

The Doctor extended his hand for a handshake but the Puppet doctor didn't move. He wanted to shake the other Doctor's hand, but the fear of the two suffering the same fate as his past incarnations stopped him. Instead he just nodded and smiled at the two of them, hoping they would get the message.

It seemed to work, as the Doctor retracted his hand. "Hmm," he said, "No handshakes here? Well I guess it is a different universe. Either way it is a pleasure to meet you. It's always interesting to meet another me but meeting a doll-like me is something I can say I never expected happening. To be honest I think you're the first living doll I've met that hasn't tried to kill me."

The Puppet Doctor gave a confused look and tilted his head, not understanding.

"Never mind," the Doctor said brushing it off, "it's a long story."

It occurred to Clara that this version of the Doctor hadn't said a word since they met him. Granted, it had only been about a minute but still, not a single word or sound had come from the Puppet Doctor's mouth.

"I don't mean to be rude but can you talk? It's just this Doctor rarely stops talking yet you haven't said a word," She ask. The Puppet Doctor stood there for a second, blinked, and then finally shrugged. "Really?" she said, "A Doctor that doesn't talk, that's certainly a first."

"Oi!" the Doctor said, while the Puppet Doctor made a snickering motion.

"Clara and The Doctor were completely intrigued by this new universe and this strange new Doctor, while the Puppet Doctor was just as intrigued about them," the same voice from before.

Clara and the Doctor looked around wildly to find out where it was coming from. The Puppet Doctor didn't seem to notice the voice and gave the two strange looks, as they seemed to be looking for something that wasn't there.

"Seriously, who keeps doing that?" Clara asked the Puppet Doctor. The Puppet Doctor simply cocked his head to the side again, giving a puzzled look. "You can hear that random deep voice, right?" she asked. The Puppet Doctor gave her a long look before slowly shaking his head no.

"The Puppet Doctor was extremely confused by the two newcomers," the voice said again.

"Who are you and why do you keep saying what's going on?" the Doctor asked getting annoyed with this disembodied voice.

"Me? I'm the Narrator," the voice said.

"Narrator for what?" the Doctor asked.

"The show. The Doctor Puppet show," it said.

"Show? What show? Nothing's recoding us," Clara responded.

"As far as you know, at least," it replied.

"So we're in a scale model universe, there's a doll version of you, and we're being narrated by a voice that no one else can hear," Clara stated, "Oh God I even think I'm crazy after hearing myself say that."

"You start to reevaluate your life when you realize that's not the craziest thing that's happen to you," the Doctor said before giving a short dry laugh. They turned around to see the Doctor Puppet trying to sneak off.

He didn't want to be rude, because the two seemed like very nice people, once you got past their odd looks (and the fact that they believed some disembodied voice was stalking them), but the longer he stayed around them, the more likely he was to come in physical contact with one of them and have them beamed away. He would have gotten away if their conversation with "the Narrator" as they called it hadn't ended so quickly.

"Hey!" his alternate universe self said, and the Puppet Doctor froze. He heard him walk over to him. "You've got a leaf stuck in you hair," he said. The Puppet Doctor's hearts skipped a beat in panic, and was about to turn around to stop them when he felt something brush against the back of his head. He turned around quickly to see his alternate universe self holding the leaf, and his heart sunk. "There," he said examining it before tossing it over his shoulder and smiled at the doll-like Doctor. The Puppet Doctor was not smiling though; for he knew any second the two would get beamed away. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to watch it happen again.

A few seconds past...but nothing happened! He opened his eyes to see the two still there, with very confused faces. "Are you alright?" the Doctor asked. The Puppet Doctor just stared at them, not believing what had happened. Just to make sure it wasn't a fluke, he tentatively pokes the Doctor's left shoulder. When again nothing happened, he broke out into a wide grin. Was this plague, curse, or whatever the heck it was finally over?

"What was that f-" before the Doctor could finish his sentence the Puppet Doctor suddenly hugged him and the Clara. Before they could say anything else, he ran off smiling widely, and leaving the two to wonder what just happened.

"And so the Puppet Doctor continued on his journey, free of fear. Meanwhile The Doctor and Clara decided it was time to head back to their home universe," the Narrator said.

The Doctor looked up at the sky for a second before speaking. "I'm still annoyed with you but you do have a point," he said. He then extended a hand to Clara. "Come on," he said, "Let's head out."

"Still want to go see the Alignment of Exedor?" she asked.

"Honestly I think I need some rest," he said. Clara let out a short laugh and the two headed back to the TARDIS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Meanwhile…)

The Puppet Doctor hadn't felt such a weight lifted off his shoulders in a long time. Now instead of worrying about running into his other selves, he could focus more on working on how to save his past incarnations. In fact, he thought this deserved a bit of celebration. Food seemed like a good idea.

As he walked down the busy street, he spotted a candy shop. Thinking they might have Jammy Dodgers or maybe something like it, he decided to take a look inside. As he was about to reach for the door, someone bumped into him and knocked him to the ground. Blinking his eyes a few times he looked up to see a tall man with curly brown hair, a fedora, and a long stripy scarf. It was his fourth incarnation.

His fourth incarnation gave him an apologetic look and extended a hand to help him up. The Puppet Doctor reached for it, but suddenly, his fourth incarnation was engulfed in a beam of light! The Puppet Doctor's eyes grew wide with shock as another one of his past selves was transported away.

Sitting there on the ground, the Puppet Doctor's mouth was agape and he was stunned from shock. When he finally realized what had just happened, a frown grew on his face before he frustratedly slammed a fist against the sidewalk. Sighing, he got up and started to head back to his TARDIS.

"The Puppet Doctor decided that the only truly safe place to work out this mystery, maybe within the walls of his Time ship," the Narrator said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end

**Again I hope you enjoyed this story and have an awesome day!**


End file.
